1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for successively recording image information, for example, on an elongated microfilm.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, as a typical example of recording apparatuses of this kind, a rotary camera has been proposed. Now, the rotary camera will be described hereinbelow.
The rotary camera is a kind of automatic photographing apparatus wherein the material such as bill, check, share certificate, document, drawing and the like to be stored in a microfilm is fed to a photographing position, image information printed on the material being fed is successively photographed on a microfilm being fed, and the material after photographed is ejected out of the apparatus.
Among such photographing apparatuses, there is an apparatus wherein code information (retrieval data) such as figures, characters and the like can also be photographed on the microfilm, independently of the image information, so as to easily retrieve the data after the microfilm is developed. Such code information includes characters, symbols and the like which serve to indicate data or other contents of the images for each group of images.
By the way, in the above-mentioned conventional examples, in view of the constraints in the cost, there is an apparatus having no function for indicating the code information to be photographed or an apparatus wherein the code information could be indicated only by the symbols. In such apparatuses, in order to know the contents of the code information registered in operation switches arranged on a keyboard for commanding the photograph of the code information, it is necessary to depress the switch for photographing the code information on the recording medium and then to develop the recording medium for visualizing the code information on the recording medium. Is the particular instance when there are a plurality of switches corresponding to the code information, it is troublesome to handle the apparatus.